Arabian Nights
by Waterfairy18
Summary: (Ending based AU) After spending two days in the desert Haru stumbles across the town of Akhmim. It doesn't take long for the problems of the once heavenly land to surface. The land quickly turns into something of a nightmare all because he gets wrapped up in the life of one dancer girl. (Rating may change later on but that would just to be on the safe side)
1. Dancer Girl

**Chapter One ~ Dancer Girl**

Griping his camel's reins Haru dragged his feet through the desert sand. Sorting out his head scarf he let out a small sigh. He'd been out here for almost two days now and he was almost out of supplies.

Grabbing his water flask he raised the tip to his cracked lips. Tipping the bottle into the air he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as only a sliver of water rolled over his lips. Scowling he pulled the flask away from his lips before shaking it over his outstretched palm.

 _Nothing_.

Scrap that, he was out of supplies. Sighing he returned the flask to its usual place on his side. Well wasn't this just brilliant? He was, most likely, lost in the vast desert out of water and out of food. Out of all the ways to die, dying of heatstroke and dehydration was not one of the ways he wanted to go.

Had the man in the last town lied to him? He'd told Haru that if he headed straight east from here he'd reach the town of Akhmim with two days. Haru being Haru he packed for a two day walk and no more, things were expensive here and he didn't want to waste more money on things he wouldn't need. In hindsight maybe he should have bought some supplies for a third day. It just doesn't make sense, what would that old man have to gain from lying to him? It's not like Haru gave him anything in return for his information, he didn't have anything _to_ give. Well it's not like it mattered now; chances are he's going to die out here.

A faint growl from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder he spotted his camel smacking its lip together its usual blank expression plastered on its face. Haru was almost jealous of the creature. Once he's dead there's no stopping that animal from leaving him and it will. That thing will survive for years without him. Not to mention it'll give some lucky thieve a welcome break due to the fact its carrying everything Haru owns. Lucky bastard.

Direction this attention in front of him he spotted yet another sand dune looming over him. What was the point? What was the point in climbing it? He was just going to die in this hell hole anyway. Then again what else did he have to do? He might as well at least try to find the promise town before he keels over for the last time.

Gritting his teeth together he forced his legs to begin the long climb to the top of the sand dune. Slowly but surely he made got closer to the top. After his third false summit Haru was about to call it quits. Before he could this he spotted a summit right above him. Determined to reach it he forced his acing legs to carry on moving.

When he reached it he full expected to be greeted by more sand. Instead the sand dune came to an abrupt stop. Hope filled Haru's heart. He was quite high up; maybe from here he'd be able to see Akhmim. Sure enough as soon as he cast his eyes upwards he was greeted by the wonderful sight of the town of Akhmim in all its glory. Haru had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't imagining the glistening city. Over the past couple of days he'd been tricked by numerous mirages and the likes.

This time however when he opened his eyes again the glistening city was still less than half a mile away. Haru couldn't help but smile at the sight. So the old man hadn't lied. He wasn't going to die alone out here! Giving the camels reins a quick tug he pulled it over the top of the sand dune before racing down the dune.

The town of Akhmim was just as grand as it looked from above. The small streets with pristine white-walled, decoratively carved buildings on either side. The brightly coloured cloths draped between the buildings to provide some relief from the relentless desert sun. The sweet smell of fruits from the street side stalls. The brightly dressed people. The beautiful women. The golden palace towering over them on the other side of the town. All of it. It was like something out of the most wonderful dream.

Haru could not simply believe his luck. He'd stumbled across heaven. All he could do was wonder the streets in awe completely forgetting about his supply situation.

He hadn't gone far before he spotted a small crowd gathered in the middle of the street, the sound of music drifting over their heads. Deciding to investigate he moved closer ignoring all the looks and abuse that were being chucked his way about bringing a heavily packed camel this far into town.

That's when he saw it, the most beautiful sight he's seen so far.

In the centre of the crowd was a small group of people. On the leaning against the wall three people were playing numerous different instruments but that's what caught his attention. Just in front of them was a young woman dancing along in time to the music. Her face was calm as she swayed and bent in almost unnatural ways, completely absorbed by the music.

Haru's heart leapt into his throat as she leant down before flicking up sending her dark purple hair flying backwards. He could only sit and watch her elegant dance mouth hanging. He was positively enchanted by the beautiful belly dancer. Half of the dancer girl's face was covered by a thin, light blue and gold decorated veil. On her top half she wore a light blue and gold decorated bra to match her veil. Hanging from her hips was a light blue skirt with slits on either side for her legs to go through when needed with a thick triangle, gold decorated shaped band running around her waist keeping the skirt up. On her feet she wore a pair of brown sandals that were barely ever seen beneath her full length skirt. Around her wrists she had two thick gold bands which had a piece of light blue cloth hanging between them and one other around the bicep of her left arm.

In front of the dancer girl was a small pot people were chucking money in throughout the performance although most were too amazed to look away.

Suddenly the performance came to an end with the dancer girl head down, leaning on her left leg. The girl panted heavily as the crowd, including Haru, began to clap wildly. Once she'd recovered slightly dancer girl stood up straight giving a small curtsy before clapping to her musicians. Although you could barely tell due to her veil but one look at her heavily made up eyes and it was obvious she was smiling. As the crowd began to disperse the dancer girl sashayed over to her bronze water flask half watching as people chucked money into the pot.

At the sight of the water flask glistening in the light Haru suddenly remembered his supply situation. Pushing his way through the crowd Haru stood behind the dancer girl coughing lightly. At the sound the girl turned round jumping slightly at the sight of the camel.

"Can I help you…" dancer girl asked before looking him down and quickly adding, "Traveler?" Haru froze up slightly. Was it that obvious he wasn't here?

"Do you have any water?" he choked. The dancer girl sighed before turning her flask upside down, slowly shaking her head from side to side eyes closed.

"Sorry Traveler, I'm all out," she sighed. Haru let his head fall slightly. What was he expecting anyway? For the dancer girl to let him take her water?

"If you are looking for water though I have a friend in a shop just down there who may be able to help," she explains pointing down the street, "Down the street and take a right then go to the second shop window on your right, goes by Makoto." Haru looked down the busy street to where she was pointing. With that said she lowered her hand before chucking the ornate flask onto the ground.

"Thank you…" Haru nodded before turning to walk away. He'd barely taken two steps before he turned back to her.

"What's your name?" he asked. At this the dancer's lilac eyes shot wide open.

"My name?" she gasped.

"Yes," he nodded. Haru watched the dancer girls face carefully as confusion starts to grow on it. It remained this way for a minute before it suddenly relaxed.

"My name can be whatever you want," she shrugged. Haru frowned at her slightly. What was that meant to mean?

"What's _your_ name," he repeated. The dancer girl scowled at him again before responding.

"Kyoshi, Kyoshi Haruta." she responded firmly. Haru glanced the dancer girl up and down. Kyoshi Haruta, somehow it seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Thank you for your help Ms Haruta," he responded. Turning on his heels Haru walked away but not before dumping one of his few remaining gold pieces into the jug. He hadn't gone far before he heard a man shout.

"One more dance girl and then we're back to the club!" he cried.

* * *

 **So this is my first non-Marvel fic I've put up here so let's see how this goes. For those of you who are waititng for my Marvel fic I promised I'm sorry, it is coming but I needed a break from it haha.**

 **Anyways if anyone wants to see Kyoshi's dance the link will be in my profile**


	2. Pasha

Chapter 2 ~ Pasha

Kyoshi sat at her in the dancers' dressing room of the Pasha belly dancer club. Brushing her hair Kyoshi looked at her reflection in her dressing table mirror. Her slightly tanned skin was paler than usual. Although it should have concerned her it didn't faze her that much. She knew the cause, she knew the reason why. She can change it if she wants but she can't she doesn't have the option. Her once bright face was now turning cold and emotionless, the world being to take its toll on the seventeen year old.

Like all desert beauties her bright colours were begging to turn brown, the once strong flower beginning to wilt. Once that was gone what did she have left? Out of everything to lose beauty can't be one of them. Like so many others so much rests on their beauty alone.

Placing her brush on the table Kyoshi looked to the make-up laid out neatly in front of her. Make-up was only a temporary solution. If she doesn't fix her ways soon she'll have to think of a new way to make her money… If only it was that simple.

"Oi girl, get out here! You're up!" a male voice shouts. The dancer girl's head snaps up. Girl. That's all she is. The beautiful girl good to look at, useless for anything else. No one bothers to learn the name of a simple dancer girl. No one bothers to treat the dancer girl as a human. Except that Traveller, he bothered.

Grabbing her veil Kyoshi delicately attached it in place before flicking her hair back into place. That Traveller, who was he?

Carrying a tray of empty drinks Kyoshi weaved her way through the crowded Pasha dance hall her skin still glistening with sweat from her dance. All around her the tables were filled with customers whose eyes were glued to the girl dancing on stage. Returning the empty glasses to the bar the dark purple haired girl started off on her next sweep.

She hadn't gone far before she felt a hand land on her ass. Kyoshi had to fight to keep the anger off her face. No matter how much they were told there was always one person who thought the rule of no touching didn't apply to them. Spinning round Kyoshi spotted the usual type of man holding onto her ass, a suggestive smirk on his face. Before she even had time to do anything someone hit the hand away.

"No touching the girls remember?" a familiar voice points out. Kyoshi lets her shoulders drop as the hand is removed. Turning round her eyes landed on a familiar green eyed boy.

"If it isn't my knight in shining armour," she joked.

"You know I'm only here to help," Makoto smiles. The older boy motions for her to sit down causing her to shake her head. He knows the rules yet he always insists.

"You know I'm not allowed to talk to the customers for long," she sighs. At this Makoto just flicks a gold piece into the air. Catching it he holds it out before flicking it to Kyoshi. He lilac eyes follow the coin as it flies through the air, clattering against her tray. Kyoshi stared at the gold piece for a moment before looking to him eyebrow raised. This better not be for what she thought it was.

"Then I'll just by your services, you're bosses don't have a problem with it if I pay. That should be ten minutes yes?" he asked. Kyoshi let out a sigh. So the gold piece was for exactly what she thought. She'd talked to him about this yet he refused to listen.

Shaking her head she placed the empty tray on the table before sitting in the chair beside Makoto. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. In fact neither could remember a time when the other wasn't in their life. Unfortunately due to recent circumstances their free time had been extremely limited meaning the pair barely had any time to see one another let alone talk. Recently Makoto had taken it upon himself to pay to talk to her during her working hours. Of course the younger girl had talk him out of it but the merchant was having none of it. He insisted that if he had to pay to speak to his semi-fiancé for ten minutes then he would do it.

The title of semi-fiancé was something of a joke to the two but an official joke none the less. Not that long ago their parents had decided to make an arrangement that if neither of them were in some kind of a relationship by the time they were twenty they were to be engaged. They would then have another two years in case they did find true love before they would be wed. Neither Makoto nor Kyoshi felt any romantic feelings towards one another. However they both new that marrying their best friend wasn't the worst situation in the world. They weren't too thrilled about the situation but if it meant safe guarding one another they would happily comply.

Taking the coin off the tray Kyoshi slipped it down her bra before looking back to Makoto.

"So are the others not with you tonight?" she hummed. Makoto shook his head before sliding forward some water and bread.

"Drink and eat these," he commanded. His actions earned him a role of the eyes from Pasha's dancer girl. Makoto was more of a big brother than anything else and she did not need another one of them. None the less she took a sip of the water before biting into the bread as Makoto store her down. Once he was satisfied that she was eating he set about on answering her question.

"No, it's just me tonight. Rei's working another shift at the palace and Nagisa… Well I couldn't really find Nagisa," Makoto sighed. His statement caused Kyoshi to choke on her water slightly. Again? They needed to get a bell for that boy. Whilst they're at it they may as well get him a leash. Placing the empty glass on the tray she smoothed out her veil.

"How did you lose him again?" she asked. Makoto just shrugged.

"Because I don't think it's possible for him to stay in one place for more than two hours," Makoto laughed sheepishly. Kyoshi nodded in agreement. Well he had a point there.

Quickly Kyoshi spared a glance at the clock. At the sight she felt her heart fall. Their ten minutes were nearly up. However there was time for one quick question.

"Did a blue and yellow-scarf wearing traveller looking for water with a camel reach you today?" Kyoshi asked. Makoto thought for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Yes… Why are you asking Kyoshi?" Makoto looked at her with narrow eyes. Kyoshi just waved off his concern. It was nothing to worry about, just her curiosity getting in the way again.

"Oh no reason. That's my ten minutes, I'll try and talk to you on the way past if you stay," Kyoshi smiled. Standing up she neatly tucked in the chair before grabbing her tray. She couldn't risk going over the ten minute limit, she'd learnt from her last mistake.

Walking round the table to access the rest of the tables when she felt something hit her free arm. Looking down she was greeted by the sight of Makoto holding onto her right arm keeping her in place. As soon as her eyes had gone to his face she felt her blood run cold. The happy expression had vanished from his face leaving it emotionless and stone cold. Not this again…

"Kyoshi when are you next going to vi-" he started. Kyoshi didn't give him the time to finish. Chucking a glare his way she opened her mouth to speak.

"Not now Makoto," she hissed. Her statement enraged the boy. Growling he tightened his grip on her wrist. It wasn't enough to hurt her but it was just enough to let her know he wasn't joking around anymore. Like she needed to be told that. They'd had this conversation _hundreds_ of times. She'd had this conversation _thousands_ of times with her brother. She knew what to expect, she knew how to play this game.

"Then when Kyoshi? You can't keep running from this. You can't keep doing this, if they knew-" he growled. Kyoshi felt her heart clench as her walls went flying up again. As soon as Makoto saw her face and posture stiffen he knew the battle was lost. Why did she keep doing this? Why did she keep shutting him and her brother out? Why does she insist on putting herself through this?

"I said _not now_ Makoto," she hissed. The street merchant couldn't help but flinch slightly at her bite, her voice _dripping_ with venom. Sighing he turned away from her harsh glare as his posture slump.

"I'll stay to the end of the night and I'll walk you home," he whispered.

"Don't bother." she spat. Slowly Makoto loosened his grip from around her arm so it was barely holding onto her arm. Kyoshi began to walk as soon as his grip had let up. Looking to the table Makoto felt her arm slip through his grasp. Making no move to stop her, his hand ended up falling limply so it was hanging over the back of the chair. Taking a deep breath he swung himself round so he was sitting properly in the chair. Directing all his attention to the stage he watched as the girls danced their heart out on the stage. He felt as though all his energy had been drained from him. This whole situation was a mess. What was this town coming to?

As promised when midnight fell and Pasha had closed Makoto, as promised, waited to walk her home. Despite this he was greeted got a rather frosty greeting from the still annoyed girl. It wasn't like he'd expected anything else. Try as he might he couldn't get her to warm back up to him. By the time they reached her house she was still as frosty as when they had left Pasha. The dancer girl gave him a quick goodbye before she stormed inside the house. Makoto stood staring at the door for a moment. It would most likely take a while but she would forgive him, she always did. With that in mind he turned and left for his house.


	3. Dawn of the Beginning

**Sorry this is slightly later than planned and isn't up to my best. Bad new came yesterday so it delayed the update and (I think) decreased the writing level. Anyways here's chapter 3 and I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three ~ Dawn of the Beginning**

Grumbling Haru stretched his back no longer able to attempt sleep. Last night had been anything but comfortable. Haru had been so distracted with looking for water that by the time he had started looking for somewhere to sleep everyone was either closed for the night or full.

The search for water had taken longer than expected. Everywhere he checked was either out or charging ridiculous amount for their water. In the end he's given up on searching for cheap water and bought some from the nearest stall he could find. In keeping with all the others the water was ridiculously overpriced. Slightly annoyed Haru had then gone off to find some food which was thankfully cheaper.

Still disgruntled by the events of the day before, Haru glared at his almost empty coin bag. He'd expected the prices for water to be high in Akhmim, it was a desert town after all. However all the other towns he'd visited were so much cheaper. The prices in the last town were less than half what he payed in Akhmim. Twenty five gold pieces for water was just ridiculous. Now he knows he definitely should have bought a third day of supplies in the last town. Eleven gold pieces for water was sounding like a god sends right now.

Running a hand over his face Haru stood up. He'd hoped he could have put of doing odd jobs until later and carry on sightseeing but unless he wanted to spend another night in some back alley he really didn't have a choice.

Stretching out some more he looked to his camel which he'd tied to the side of a house. First he'd have to leave that thing somewhere safe and then he'd have to start hunting for some odd work. The camel just stares at him blankly. Glaring back at the camel, Haru goes to untie his reins before going to drag him out of the alley.

As he'd expected Haru spent the whole day working. He barely had any time to eat let alone stop for two minutes. Thankfully his sacrifice had earned him enough money to keep him going for a while. However his hard work had also drained him of all his energy and caused every one of his muscles to scream in agony.

By the time he'd finished his last job night had already fallen. Haru dragged his feet through the quiet streets. Making his way towards the suggested inn he hadn't gone far before the sound of a male voice came into earshot.

"You can't seriously be going there again! You don't want to do it, it's obvious so why?!" he screamed.

"Because I don't have a choice Takashi, we need to money!" a female screamed. At the sound of the female Haru stopped mid-step. That voice, it was strangely familiar. Glancing to his right he spotted a male and female arguing in front of an open door at the other end of the street. Curiosity getting the better of him Haru moved to the shadows so he could watch the fight without getting caught.

"I know we do but there has to be some other option! All we need to do is just think-" Takashi started. Before he could finish the sentence the female cut him off.

"We've exhausted all other options! _This_ works! _This_ provides us with money!" she cried. At the sound of the honey sweet voice Haru's eyes narrowed in confusion. He knew that voice but from where?

Moving into a better position Haru peered at the pair. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the cloaked female. At the moment her back was towards him so he couldn't see her face. However her dark purple hair was enough to go on. Of course he'd seen others with similar colour but not many. For some reason he only believed it to be one person the dancer girl, Kyoshi. This theory was only strengthened when he spotted a flash of light blue from underneath the cloak.

" _This_ isn't right! Think of our parents and Kaya!" Takashi cried. Kyoshi just laughed before running her hands through her hair.

"I _am_ thinking of them! Have you seen what's going on in there?!" she hissed pointing through the door, "They're practically dead on their feet! Dad's just about dead from gastroenteritis because both him and Mum are giving all the water to us and Kaya! Mum's emotionally and physically drained and dehydrated due to taking care of Dad and Kaya… Kaya talked to me the other day about learning belly dancing so she could earn some money. She's seven! She is _not_ going out on the streets! I'm doing this because I have to!" At this Takashi ran his hands over his face. Taking a step forward the brown haired boy placed his hands on her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if they found out? It would kill them!" he hisses. Even from the distance Haru could tell the dancer girl had tensed up.

"And that's why they won't find out. Now let me go Takashi," she hissed. Takashi studied his younger sister for a moment before letting this hands drop. Haru watched Kyoshi carefully as he hand twitched towards her brother. Her hand was part way to Takashi's arm before it froze completely once she saw the ashamed look on his face. Kyoshi's shoulders visibly slumped before she turned and left the street.

Haru watched as a small figure emerged from the door. The young girl walked over to Takashi before tugging on his trousers. The boy jumped slightly before looking down to the amber haired girl his face immediately softening.

"What are you still doing up Kaya?" he asked. Kaya yawned which was accompanied by a large yawn.

"I thought I heard you fighting with Kyo Kyo again," she yawned. Takashi just sighed before rubbing her hair waving off the statement with an, _it's nothing._ The girl just nodded sleepily before allowing her brother to lead her inside.

Once the door to the house was safely closed Haru stepped out of the shadows with half a mind to follow Kyoshi. Letting his eyes to drift to the path he'd taken he couldn't help but frown. What had been so big to make her brother so ashamed? What was so horrible it would destroy her family if they found out? Surely nothing could be that horrendous. He hadn't spent much time around his family to remember what family life was really like. They'd never really got on that well so he'd left as soon as he could to travel. Maybe all the time he'd spent away from his family had made him forget just how high the pedestal was that parents place their children on.

However that small family drama wasn't what concerned him the most. In fact it was a passing comment Kyoshi had made. She'd mentioned that her parents were going without water so their children could have plenty. With the prices water went for here it didn't really surprise him. However Haru had been led to think that the prices had been a relatively short term thing. Kyoshi's words hinted otherwise. She'd mentioned that her Father had gastroenteritis something Haru knew was caused by dehydration. Not only had it occurred but it had put his life at serious risk. For things to become so extreme for to an adult male and not the elderly or young implied that they haven't had good access to water in a long time.

Now to Haru, the dancer girl's family didn't appear to be that poor. In fact the area he was in was well kept and of high standard. It wasn't as posh as the upper class areas surrounding the palace but it was in no way like the slums he's seen. The house was in a comfortable middle class area implying that money shouldn't be an issue. Yet they appeared to be struggling to pull enough money together for water for the whole family and due to Kyoshi's Father's illness it has been that way for a while.

The thought caused Haru's frown to deepen as he turned and carried on towards the suggested inn. Had he overestimated the town of Akhmim? Was it not the heaven he once thought? Was there some underlying problem he was not seeing? Water prices in the desert were going to be high, that was a given but the prices here were extreme, insane even. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he barely gave the cheery blonde haired, pink eyed innkeeper a second look as he payed from his room.


	4. Akhmim's Guards

**Chapter Four ~ Akhmim's Guards**

Haru woke with a groan. Rolling his head to the side he was no less than shocked when his head hit something soft. Forcing his eyes open he was greeted by the sight of a crisp white pillow case. Haru narrowed his eyes in confusion before he remembered exactly where he was. By some miracle he'd actually managed to get a room at an inn one of the last at that. If he'd followed the dancer girl like he'd wanted to he'd never got a room and would be spending another night on the streets.

Pushing himself up he looked at the multi-coloured sheets he barely even remembered getting under last night. When was the last time he had actually slept in a bed, a proper bed? Was it nearing two weeks now? He couldn't remember any more, the desert sun had long fried his brain. Despite that he did know that if he wanted to stay comfortably afloat he'd need to go find some more work, even the cleaning water was ridiculously overpriced.

Half an hour later and a quarter of his hard-earned money gone Haru made his way downstairs. Once he'd entered the courtyard he looked over to see the same blonde haired innkeeper as the night before. The innkeeper clearly remembered as he gave him a cheery wave as he scribbled furiously in a book.

Changing his course Haru made his way over to the innkeeper. He didn't want to spend a good portion of the day looking for work like yesterday. Maybe if he asked then he'd be able to help him out. Coughing slightly he waited for the innkeeper to look up.

"You don't happen to know of anyone looking for workers do you?" he asked. At this the innkeeper frowned a scowl forming on his face. Haru couldn't help but feel slightly concerned. The innkeeper was clearly thinking extremely hard about this, you could almost see the clogs turning. Did that mean there was also next to no work out there? Had he done everything he could yesterday? Was he going to have to leave sooner than he wanted?

"Not sure!" the innkeeper cried, "Bu~t I do have a friend who may be able to help you! He runs a small shop not far from here so he's pretty well informed. His name's Makoto and if you go-" Haru stopped him before he could go any further. It was this Makoto again.

"I know where his shop is," Haru explained.

"Oh good. Well Makoto might be able to help but I'd get there soon," he grumbled before suddenly piping up, "Oh and tell him Nagisa says hello!" Haru nodded before heading towards the door. He didn't even make it out before he froze in his steps. The innkeeper, Nagisa didn't Makoto send him to Nagisa in his search for water when he arrived in town? Chucking a glance over his shoulder at Nagisa his suspicions were confirmed, that was the same boy alright.

By some bizarre stroke of luck Makoto ended up hiring Haru out as an assistant for the day. He couldn't deny that he was shocked when he was offered the position. Haru had convinced himself he would have to search for some work. He'd been amazed that the small shop owner had been able to take him on for the day but he gladly accepted. Despite his shock he happily accepted and immediately set to work.

He had been working for about three hours when Makoto had to leave the shop for a bit leaving Haru in charge. Thankfully for the fifteen minutes Makoto had been gone nothing had really happened. Makoto had promised him that around this time most people stayed inside due to the fact that it was too hot to do anything else. So his boss had taken this as the time to run some errands.

Wiping the fresh layer of sweat from his forehead Haru looked at the almost empty street in front outside the shop window. Throwing his head back he couldn't help but envy the people who were able to hide inside cool rooms. Taking a deep breath he tried his best to ignore how dry his throat was. Swallowing, although there was nothing to swallow, he looked to the water jug to his right. All he wanted was to have some and it was taking all he had to resist.

Moving further into the shop he'd barely turned his back for two minute when he heard voices approach the shop. Looking over his shoulder he spotted a group of men walking past the window. Haru could only watch as one of the men grabbed the jug, filled his flask and walked away without leaving any money. Haru glared at the retreating men and Makoto had promised him there would be no trouble.

Turning on his heels he jumped over the counter striding over to the group.

"You need to pay for that!" he called after them. The group stopped dead in their tracks to look back at Haru who was only a few paces behind them. The man who had taken the water glared at him causing, all but one, to start snickering.

"What did you say?" he hissed. Haru's eyes narrowed at the man. Was he trying to intimidate him? He was about to open his mouth when he noticed that the one man that wasn't snickering was slowly shaking his head. Was that man trying to tell him to stand down, to let him get away without paying? That wasn't going to happen.

"You took almost all the water, you have to pay for it or give it back," Haru growled. At this the man's face dropped causing worry to spark inside of him. Has he just done something he shouldn't? Haru's words caused a growl to emit the man's lips as his hand reached for a whip strapped to his side. The sight caused Haru's eyes to go wide.

"I don't have to do anything you peasant scum tell me to!" he screamed. At the same time he raised his whip into the air sending it cracking towards Haru. The whip wrapped around one of Haru's legs and with one swift pull he went tumbling towards the ground.

He didn't have time to react before the whip slid off his leg. Seconds later the whip collided with his side with a sickening crack. Pain shot through his side upon impact causing him to scream in pain. His scream delighted the group of men causing them to laugh and cry _you show him boss!_

Desperately Haru pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, he had to get away. Before he could go any further the whip came crashing onto his back. The impact alone caused his limbs to give way beneath him as he let out another scream. He couldn't help but curse how weak his body had become. A couple of days without proper food and water and all it took was three cracks of a whip to render him useless. All he could do was lie in a pile on the floor, accepting blow after blow.

After a couple of minutes Haru could feel the blood trickling down his back his body now completely numb. If the onslaught carried on like this… well he didn't like to think about it but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was almost completely dead to the world but he could vaguely here a voice trying to stop the brutal attack. No matter how loud the man tried he was being completely ignored.

Hearing the crack of the whip in the hair Haru's body tensed up preparing himself for another strike, a strike that didn't come. Instead a strong voice filled the air.

"That's enough!" they barked. At the sound Haru went stiff. It was a female voice. Had someone finally stepped in to save him? Putting in all his effort he turned over so he was lying on his back. Looking up to his savior Haru's eyes went the wide. In front of him stood a light blue clad, dark purple haired girl that could be no one other than Kyoshi. Her back faced his crippled body, her arm held high and whip wrapped around her wrist glaring down the owner of the whip.

"You! What are you doing here?!" he hissed. The owner of the whip gave a tug on the whip trying to knock her off balance. Instead of falling forward Kyoshi moved her right leg a step backwards to stabilise herself as she put all her effort into pulling her arm backwards.

"I _was_ on my way to make a decent living when I stumbled across this atrocity," she growled. At her statement the whip's owner gave another laugh before glaring back at Kyoshi.

"A slut like you make a decent living? You're scum just like the rest of these people!" he growled.

"How dare you! How dare you call yourself the captain of the guards! You don't have the honour to fill that position! You call us scum because we're scum but I think you need to learn the real definition of the word. The only scum I see her is you and your merry band of imbeciles," she growled. The comment caused the captain to go livid. Enraged he grabbed a throwing dagger from one of the soldiers next to him.

Before he had the chance to chuck it the blue haired guard that had been trying to stop his captain broke away from the others. He ran as fast as he could towards her before chucking himself in front of Kyoshi.

"Captain don't!" he cried. Kyoshi gently placed her left hand on his shoulder catching his attention. The blue hair guard turned round to look at her immediately greeted by a smirk from the dancer girl.

"It's alright, your captain won't hurt me he knows better than to do that," she smirked, "Don't you Captain?" The Captain growled but none the less lowered the throwing dagger. Once he had the blue haired guard moved away slightly before hurriedly removing the whip from around her wrist. Seconds after the whip had been removed the Captain whipped it back. With one last glare at the pair the Captain gave the order to move out. The pair held strong not moving until the guards were well out of sight.

Once they'd gone out of sight they didn't waste any time quickly jumping into action.

"We need to move him somewhere safe. I'll lock up Makoto's shop and you go check his situation," the guard ordered. Kyoshi nodded before running towards Haru as the unknown guard ran towards the shop. Haru had to fight to keep his eyes open as the dancer girl dropped down beside him. Despite his blurry eye sight he noticed the fear flash on her face as her eyes swept over his body. He clearly wasn't in good shape.

"No, no, no~ just hold on okay?" she whispered soothingly. As much as he wanted to Haru was unable to keep his eyes from sliding closed. With a shaky breath he slipped into the realm of the unconscious but not before he heard Kyoshi scream out.

"Rei! I'm losing him! REI!"


	5. Broken Smile

**Chapter Five ~ Broken Smile**

When Haru woke his whole body screamed in agony. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire so much so he was barely aware of someone holding onto his ankles as someone else carried him by his arms. Groaning he opened his eyes to see a brown ceiling above him as he slowly became aware of people talking around him.

"W-what's going on?" someone choked.

"The guards were beating him up in the street, we couldn't think of anywhere else to-" the voice of who he could only assume as Rei explained. Before he could get anymore out the familiar voice from before cut him off.

"He's a guest here! He came in last night, room 12!" Nagisa gasped.

"Right, we'll take him up there and start what we can. Nagisa go find Makoto, explain everything but under no circumstances do you tell anyone else. Do you understand?" Kyoshi grunted.

"Got it. I'll be right back," Nagisa chirped. Watching the ceiling Haru listened to Nagisa's retreating footsteps. As soon as the footsteps disappeared Kyoshi and Rei began to move again. Haru was unable to stay awake for much longer before his eyes slid closed.

Next thing he knew he was awakened by the slam of a door. Opening his eyes he was again greeted by a ceiling but this time it was the white one of his room. Struggling to look around him he spotted none other than Makoto beside him. Following Makoto's gaze Haru watched Kyoshi stride over to Makoto before handing him a small bag.

"You have no idea what I had to do to get these," Kyoshi grumbled.

"I think we do know. Kyoshi get his left arm, Nagisa hold down his legs and Rei hold his right arm. I'm sorry, this is going to sting," Makoto whispered. Haru could only assume that the last part was addressed to him. This only caused his body to grow stiff. Sting? What was going to sting? Before Haru had the chance to ask he felt the three grab onto the limbs they were in charge of. What surprised him the most though was that he felt Kyoshi slip her hand into his. Momentarily distracted he was caught off guard when the alcohol was poured onto one of his many wounds.

Hissing in pain he squeezed down on Kyoshi's hand whilst his right hand grabbed wildly at the air. At least that explained why Kyoshi had held his hand. She'd done it to try and keep his left side as still as possible to give Makoto a chance to clean his wounds. Although it had worked on his left arm to some extent the rest of his body was squirming wildly desperately trying to get away from the stinging sensation. He was squirming so much that Rei and Nagisa were having a hard time holding him down judging by the strained grunts coming from their direction.

"I know it hurts and I'm so sorry but we really don't have another option. Please just try and hold still," Makoto begged. Gritting his teeth Haru put all his remaining energy into keeping himself as still as possible but even still he needed the others to hold him down. The pain of the alcohol in his wounds kept him conscious until he was completely bandaged. He stayed awake long enough to watch Nagisa leave to carry on his work who was soon followed by Kyoshi who was heading to Pasha. It wasn't much longer before he fell unconscious again listening to Makoto and Rei as they proposed a plan of action.

Over the next couple of hours, Haru slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time a different one of three men were taking care of him every so often changing his blood soaked bandages. When he woke for the fifth time the room was plagued by darkness apart from a single candle beside his bed. Looking around the dark room he spotted the figures of the three men sleeping on different chairs placed through his room. They must have set up base in his room as he was almost certain he didn't have more than one chair, or this much mess in his room the day before.

He went to try and sleep again when he felt something cold hit his forehead. Jumping slightly he went to sit up. Before he could get very far up two hands hit his chest gently pushing him down onto the mattress.

"Hey calm down, it's alright. I just put a damp cloth on your forehead," Kyoshi's voice whispered.

His voice barely working Haru managed to croak out a thank you. The dancer girl looked shocked for a moment before waving off his thanks, claiming that it was no trouble. Haru watched her carefully as she gave him a soft smile. He didn't have to look hard to see that it was forced. Despite how hard she was trying to make the smile look natural it never spread to her eyes. Instead they just remained cold lilac orbs.

"How's your wrist?" he choked. Kyoshi paused for a minute before looking down to the said wrist. Lifting up her right arm she tapped the gold bracelet with her left index finger.

"Well placed jewellery," she smirked, "There's a slight crack but nothing that can't be fixed. Now that's enough from you get some sleep, your body needs a chance to recover." Standing up Kyoshi brushed down her skirt before sliding over to an empty chair. Haru watched her go as best he could in the current light before letting his eyes slide close.

That night Haru's mind replayed the events of the day before. Every time he focused more and more on Kyoshi. She was no longer just the dancer girl, she was the girl with broken smile, the girl with power over the Captain of the guards. Haru would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit interested in how a middle class belly dancer could get that kind of power.


	6. Fleeting Visits

**Sorry this took forever and a day! I recently got a new laptop and have just been trying to get used to it. On top of that I've had a summer job so I've been pretty busy. I'm going back to school next week so I'm not sure how often updates will be but I'll try my best. I apologise in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 ~ Fleeting Visits**

A week later Haru was back out in the world again. For the past week he'd been confined to his room in Nagisa's inn. The week was one of the longest of Haru's life. Never had he been stuck in one place for so long. Never had he been made to feel so useless, so helpless.

The group of four had been waiting on him hand and foot, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible. No matter how hard they tried to make him feel comfortable it made no difference to how he felt. Despite this the highlight of his day was always when they were all in his room together. Those few precious hours kept him up to date with the world, kept him sane.

However those fleeting meet ups didn't give him all the answers he craved. Every time he asked them why he was shut up in the room they were quick to dismiss it as time dedicated for him to heal. It was safe to say he wasn't convinced. Every time he brought it up they instantly became on edge. Of course he believed that this was time for him to heal but there was something else they were keeping from him. What it was exactly he wasn't sure. However he was pretty sure that it had something to do with the Captain and maybe, just maybe, how Kyoshi had so much power.

After the week was up Makoto offered him work at his shop until he decided to leave town. Knowing he'd soon need the money for water, Haru gladly accepted. Despite how genuine the offer seemed Haru couldn't help but get the feeling that this offer was just to keep an eye on him. Maybe this was due to how uncomfortable they all looked the previous night when the offer was made. It was clear they knew something that he didn't. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to figure out what had them all on edge, all so wary of him leaving.

Deep in thought Haru walked through the main shopping street on his way back to the inn. Keeping one hand on his coin bag and the other on his water flask at all times he pushed his way through the crowd. He had learnt the hard way that some people in Akhmim would do anything to get their hands on water on money to get some. Thankfully the last thieves that had confronted him went home empty handed.

So deep in thought he barely noticed the crowd jump as far to the sides as he could. Taken off guard he was swept aside by the wave of people in their panic to get away from the middle of the road. Before he even knew what was happening, everyone dropped to their knees, resting their heads against the boiling stones bellow them. Soon he was the only one standing as far as the eye could see.

With a gulp his head snapped to the right at the sound of hooves came into earshot. Haru didn't have a proper chance to look at what was causing all the commotion he felt someone drag him backwards by his head scarf. Before he even had a chance to look round a voice hissed in his ear.

"If you want to live get down and stay down till I say so," they commanded. At the voice Haru's eyes shot wide open. Kyoshi. Again she didn't give him a chance to look round before she pushed him to the ground. Allowing himself to be man handled he collapsed to his knees before copying the others around him my placing his palms and forehead flat against the ground.

Listening to the approaching _clip-clop_ of the horses Haru glanced a look at Kyoshi out of the corner of his eye. What he saw worried him. Despite her whole body having tensed up he could just make out that she was trembling slightly. His eyes drifting up to her face he couldn't help but notice the small look of fear on her face as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Keeping his mouth sealed shut he put all his effort into _not_ asking her what the problem was.

Seconds later the hooves were upon them. Curiosity getting the better of him, Haru risked a glance up to the road before him. Immediately his eyes landed on two palanquins go past, the curtains just thin enough that he could make out a male and a female both with red hair. Watching carefully through his eye lashes he watched the palanquins until they went out of sight. As soon as they were out of sight everyone began to stand up quickly returning to their lives.

Looking over to Kyoshi he watched as she began to brush down her clothes. She'd seem so terrified. Who in the palanquins could scare her so much?

"Who was that?" Haru asked. At his words Kyoshi visibly tensed up again before standing up properly. Despite this she refused to look at him. Instead she kept her eyes firmly locked to the ground.

"That was the Lord and Princess of Akhmim…" Kyoshi trailed off. Haru looked in the direction they had gone. He could only assume they were the people responsible for the misery of these people. Disgusted didn't even begin to describe how he felt. How could they sit and let this suffering happen? These were their people and from what he's seen they couldn't care less.

"What do you know of-" he started but Kyoshi cut him off.

"The Lord? I've… I've had run-ins with him… some pretty regular meetings in fact," she whispered. At this Haru couldn't help but narrow his eyes. As soon as she realised what she'd said her eyes went wide, panic clear on her face.

"I have to go! I'm going to be late!" she cried. Just like that she turned and ran in the other direction. No matter how much he called after her she didn't stop, didn't even turn instead she just wormed her way through the crowd. He just couldn't understand it. Why was she so jumpy on the subject of the Lord? Turning on his heels and headed back towards Makoto's shop. If anyone had answers Makoto was bound to have them.


	7. Answers

**Aaand look who's still alive! Before you read this chapter I would like to apologise for my absence. School was really kicking me in the butt and I'd recently got into RPing on Tumblr. Along with this I'd lost almost all drive for this story. I was determined not to drop it so I ended up taking a break. I'll try to update more often but no promises.**

 **Anyways after this chapter things are gonna start to pick up quite a bit and I'm pretty excited for it! Thanks for waiting and as always R &R!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven ~ Answers**

Walking back towards Makoto's shop, Haru glanced up at the night sky. Like the other desert towns Akhmim, was springing to life with the falling of the sun. Pushing his way through the street Haru finally stumbled over to Makoto's shop window.

Currently the merchant was busy closing up the shop for the night. Even still he began to greet Haru without looking up.

"Hello, how can I help yo- Haru?!" Makoto gasped when he did look up, "Is there a problem? I thought I said you weren't to start work for two days."

"You did," Haru nodded. At this Makoto's frown deepened.

"I need to ask you something, about Kyoshi," Haru explained. Haru went to carry on speaking but Makoto silenced him before he could get anything out.

"Come inside whilst I finish locking up, then we can talk," he whispered. This time it was Haru's turn to frown but none the less he headed to the back entrance.

By the time he closed the door Makoto had finished locking up the shutters. With the shutters safely closed Makoto motioned for him to sit on the chairs at the back of the shop. Bringing over a couple of candles Makoto sat in the opposite seat.

"What do you need to know about Kyoshi?" he asked. At the sound of his voice Haru couldn't help but tense up slightly. Gone was Makoto's usually happy tone. In its place was a stern almost dead sounding one, which accompanied by a cold stare, sent a shiver up his spine. If Makoto was like this even before he explained he must have been right to assume something was wrong with Kyoshi.

"I was out earlier today when a royal procession went by. Kyoshi found me and showed me how to act. When I saw her though she seemed... different." Haru explained. Makoto just stared at him for a moment causing Haru to go stiff. Had he said something wrong? Did Makoto know what was happening?

"Are you sure it was a royal procession?" he pushed. Taken aback by how serious things had become Haru could only nod. At this Makoto let out a small groan as he ran his hands over his face.

"How strange was she acting? How uncomfortable did she look?" Makoto persisted. Haru looked at Makoto with narrow eyes.

"She wasn't herself at all. She was completely tense and-" Before he could finish Makoto groaned and run his hands over his face.

"Makoto, what's going on?" Haru asked.

"Kyoshi, she... she... No it's better you find out for yourself. If you want answers talk to Kyoshi herself it has to come from her," Makoto explained. Over the past week Haru had begun to care for the group, he'd begun to learn their usual behaviours, their patterns, their relationships with one another. Kyoshi and Makoto were closest to each other followed by Rei and Nagisa; Rei would always try and get as many shifts as he possibly could but not for the money – to serve his royals; Kyoshi would always wear a veil over her face - no one really knew why; Nagisa was the most childish of the bunch and would often disappear for hours at a time; Makoto was the oldest but would often rely on Kyoshi to help control Nagisa and sometimes Rei and Kyoshi would often her feminine charms to things for the group as cheap as possible. Although they all had their own families they could easily be mistaken for one. So for Haru, the change in attitude of two of the members was enough to worry him.

Absorbed in his own thoughts he was only half aware of Makoto rising to his feet and motioning for him to follow. Doing as he was told Haru hurried to his feet and followed Makoto out of the shop. Once he'd locked the door he strode off down the street not saying a word to Haru. Sensing it wasn't the time to talk the traveller remained silent obediently following the shopkeeper through the streets. Glancing upwards Haru was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid eyes on – the desert night sky. Haru could lose hours staring at those very stars that captivated him every time he laid eyes on them. For a moment he forgot his current problems but they soon came rushing back. Eyes still locked on the skies he couldn't help but wonder if there really was a god, or anything for that matter up there. If there was did they suffer the same problems as he did? If only he could have answers.

Before he knew it, Makoto slowed to a halt before turning to a building next to them. Looking around them Haru couldn't help but note they'd travelled to a part of town he wasn't familiar with. At first the building they'd stopped beside looked like all the others but it didn't take long for one to realise that was false. Yes it was of similar shape and made of the same sand stone but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike the others it was beautifully decorated with carvings and shapes that could rival that of the richest of houses. Instead of the usual plain glass or bordered up windows they were made of dark red, purple and blue stained glass. Instead of the wooden doors red cloth hung in the doorway allowing music, laughter and cheering to drift out for inside. Above the door, in neat golden letters was the word _Pasha_.

Barely saying a word Makoto ushered him inside. Leading him to an empty table near the middle of the room Makoto forced the traveller into the seat. Once Haru had sat in the chair provided for him a bag was placed in front of him. Glancing inside his eyes were met with shimmering gold pieces. Was Makoto giving these to him? For what?

"You'll need these," Makoto grunted glancing around him, "Her shift will be ending soon so she'll have one more dance then will serve the floor for a bit. I'll order you a drink on the way out with specific orders for her to deliver it to you that way she can't miss you. Good luck Haru, you _will_ need it." With that said the brown haired merchant began to walk away. Panic flooding over him Haru turned in his chair. He wasn't really leaving was he?

"Makoto wait!" he called after him. How was he meant to get back to Nagisa's Inn from here? Why would he need good luck? What would he even begin to say when Kyoshi would supposedly appear? Eyes focused on Makoto he was barely aware that the music had started up again.

"I'm sorry to leave you Haru but this is a conversation you need to have alone. She doesn't like to talk to me on these matters," he gave a sad laugh.

"Where is Kyoshi then?" Haru asked warily. To this Makoto gave gestured to the stage before glancing over his shoulder and saying opening his mouth to speak. His words were drowned out by the cheers of a boisterous crowd so all Haru could see was his moving lips. With that Makoto finished his walk back to the door.

Taking his eyes off Makoto, Haru looked towards the stage. The sight cause a tightness to grow in this throat. There she was seemingly dancing along to the music without a care in the world, Kyoshi Haruta the dancer girl. Haru couldn't help but watch her in complete amazement. The way her body moved captivating him so much he couldn't think of anything else until her dance was over.

Once the dance was over Haru leaned back in his seat waiting for Kyoshi to arrive. Sure enough less than ten minutes later he heard her voice behind him.

"Haru?" she asked. Turning round in his seat he gave her as good a smile as he could manage, trying to hide his nerves.

"Haru what are you doing here?" she asked placing a gold painted goblet down in front of him.

"I came to speak to you," he explained. At this Kyoshi leant the tray on her hip whilst studying him carefully.

"Now you have to pay for that," she explained. At this Haru nudged the coin bag in front of him. Once Kyoshi had laid eyes on it she took the seat next to him motioning for him to speak.

"I came to talk to you about the procession today," he started, not failing to notice Kyoshi's sudden stiffness, "When I laid eyes on you, you looked absolutely terrified and you refused to speak to me afterwards. I went to ask Makoto if he could explain your behaviour but he said it had to come from you." He'd barely finished speaking before Kyoshi spoke up.

"Makoto had no right sending you here." she snapped. This only caused Haru's brow to furrow in confusion. At least now he can see why he needed the luck.

"Even I can tell this is out of character and Makoto, he's clearly worried. If you explain we can-" before he could finish Kyoshi stood up with such force her chair threatened to topple over.

"Keep your coin, we are done here," she hissed.

"Kyoshi I just want answers! What is going on with you? What is going on in Akhmim?" he cried.

"And you will get no such answers from me." Without another word Kyoshi stormed across the room leaving Haru alone.

Haru stayed alone in Pasha hoping to speak with Kyoshi again but she avoided him like the plague. After half an hour and the remains of his drink swallowed he deemed it time to leave. Grabbing Makoto's coin bag he left Pasha before heading in the direction he could only hope was either the Inn or Makoto's shop.

He hadn't been walking long when he came across the palace gates. The sight of the golden palace was some comfort for the man. From here he would be able to work his way back to the Inn without much trouble. Before he could get moving again the sound of the gates opening caused Haru to freeze in his tracks.

"The Lord is waiting for you Miss," he heard a guard speaking. Curiosity taking over, Haru peered into the darkness his eyes flying wide at what he saw. Kyoshi nodded at the guards before disappearing inside the gates. Haru couldn't believe it. What business did Kyoshi have within the palace? Did this have something to go with her power over the Captain? If it did Haru needed to know. Crossing to the other side of the street Haru sat down against the wall. He would wait for Kyoshi to come out, even if it took all night.


	8. Confession

**Chapter Eight ~ Confession**

Haru lost track of how long he sat opposite the palace waiting for Kyoshi to reappear. For hours on end he sat and stared up at the sky only half listening to the guards' conversations. The only thing keeping him against outside the palace was his curiosity.

His mind beginning to wonder he was taken back to the time he accidently came across Kyoshi's argument with her brother in the street.

 _"You can't seriously be going there again! You don't want to do it, it's obvious so why?!" Takashi screamed._

 _"Because I don't have a choice Takashi, we need to money!" Kyoshi screamed._

 _"I know we do but there has to be some other option! All we need to do is just think-"_

 _"We've exhausted all other options! This works! This provides us with money!"_

Whatever Kyoshi's secret was her brother knew of it and he highly disapproved and so too would her family if they ever found out. Yet Kyoshi insisted on carrying it on as it paid well. How could things ever become so bad that it drove someone to take on another job that was highly disapproved by her family?

Next his mind went to when Kyoshi had saved him from death at the hands of the Captain of the Guards, Rei's boss.

 _"A slut like you make a decent living? You're scum just like the rest of these people!" he growled._

 _…_

 _"It's alright, your captain won't hurt me he knows better than to do that. Don't you Captain?"_

Kyoshi held power a lot of power over the Captain. For a women born into a middle class family, no a women in this kind of society to have unkind of power over a man like him was almost unheard of. That meant that Kyoshi had to be in an extremely high position of power and how she got that power had to be related to her secret.

Next his mind wandered to the day of the royal procession.

 _Her whole body was tense yet it was clear she was trembling slightly. Fear was woven into her face and her eyes squeezed shut._

 _"Who was that?" Haru asked. At his words Kyoshi visibly tensed up again. She refused to look at him. Instead she kept her eyes firmly locked to the ground._

 _"That was the Lord and Princess of Akhmim…"_

 _"What do you know of-?"_

 _"The Lord? I've… I've had run-ins with him… some pretty regular meetings in fact." Her eyes went wide, panic clear on her face._

The appearance of the royal family was enough to show fear on Kyoshi's face. Usually she was so calm and in control, the desert having modelled her to be a cold, hard rock. Yet when they appeared she turned to rubble.

Then his mind went to the conversation he'd had hours before with Makoto.

 _"Are you sure it was a royal procession?"_

 _"How strange was she acting? How uncomfortable did she look?"_

 _"She wasn't herself at all. She was completely tense and-" Before he could finish Makoto groaned and run his hands over his face._

 _"Makoto, what's going on?"_

 _"Kyoshi, she... she... No it's better you find out for yourself. If you want answers talk to Kyoshi herself it has to come from her."_

Makoto's persistence to know whether she'd lost her cool at the royal procession was enough to worry him just by itself. However, the fact that he would only let Kyoshi tell him worried him more.

With a sigh Haru looked down to his hands desperately trying to think of the connection between all those things.

Suddenly it hit him. A well-paying role connected to the royal family that brought her a lot of power yet shame to those who knew. Haru's blood ran cold. Surely not. Surely she knew the risks. Surely she wouldn't do this to herself! He had to be wrong, Kyoshi couldn't be-

At that moment the gates creaked open causing Haru to jump into the realm of the present. Letting his eyes drift up to the gates he saw none other than Kyoshi step outside. With a small nod to the guards she carried on walking away from the palace. Standing up Haru waited until the guards' gazes had left Kyoshi before following her.

Waiting until they were far enough away from the palace Haru coughed to announce his presence. The dancer girl jumped before spinning round. At the sight of Haru she let out a shaky breath.

"Haru, it's just you! You scared me!" she breathed a sigh of relief, remembering their last encounter her appearance suddenly stiffened, "What do you want?" Haru shuffled over to her barely bringing himself to make eye contact with her.

"When you said you knew the Lord… I never thought… I never thought…" he started. He couldn't bring himself to say it, it was just too hard to believe. Despite him being unable to finish his sentence it was enough to strike fear into Kyoshi's heart.

"Haru how did you-"

"I figured it out…" he whispered, finally looking properly at her, "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you're not the Lord's… the Lord's… whore." Kyoshi stare back at him for a moment before tearing her eyes away. That was all Haru should have needed yet he refused to believe it.

"Tell me I'm wrong, _please_ Kyoshi," he begged. Kyoshi continued to stare at the ground refusing to look no matter how much he pleaded.

"You're not wrong, I'm the Lord's Mistress."


End file.
